


Stiles Stilinski: Master Baker

by Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache



Series: 10 Days of Ficmas [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Cooking, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Peter helps Stiles in the kitchen, Stiles and Peter being cute baking together, Stiles is a Master Baker, gingerbread men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache/pseuds/Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache
Summary: Stiles is making gingerbread men. Craving just a small bit of relaxation from the quickly overwhelming Christmas season, Peter lends him a hand in the kitchen.





	Stiles Stilinski: Master Baker

**Author's Note:**

> 8/10!!! were getting there guys, these are coming out rather quickly because I need to catch up on them so I'm not pressed on Christmas Eve, sorry for the spam. Anyway, enjoy!

Stiles is a master baker. 

He loved to bake, especially around Christmas because everything just tastes so nice and sweet. Gingerbread cookies are his favourite and he makes them every year, he spends a meticulous about of time making sure his gingerbread men are perfect and anything else he decides to cut out are also just as awesome. He does this alone of course, but that doesn’t bother him. He used to do this with his mother and while it would be nice to have someone to bake with, nobody feels right. 

So he sets out to start baking, he has all his ingredients and equipment. He’s currently set up in the loft's kitchen as the kitchen at home isn’t usable. They need to order a new gas canister but they haven’t gotten around to it yet so their oven doesn’t work. 

Oh well. 

Stiles is just about to start mixing together dry ingredients when Peter walks into the room. He looks like his usual smart self. Dressed to the tens and armed to the teeth, but Stiles knows that the holiday season really takes a toll on him and his mentality. 

Peter had explained that the holiday season brings up a lot of repressed emotions regarding his family. It’s no secret that he misses them, and his not afraid in the slightest to admit that, but he’d rather not have to answer questions about his stability every time he ends up snapping at someone because he’s been driven into sensory overload by the smells, sights, and sounds. 

Christmas is hectic, Stiles gets it, he also experiences sensory overloads during the season, but he knows how much worse it would be to someone with heightened sense, so he gets it even if he doesn’t fully understand. So even with Peter looking his best Stiles can feel how much he needs to detox from the rest of the world, and while he knows that baking helps him relax, he doesn’t know what helps Peter, so it’s worth a shot right? 

“Hey Peter, come help me make dough for the gingerbread men,” Stiles says trying to make a statement sound like a question and a request at the same time. Peter seems to perk up. He even smiles. 

“Sure, Stiles.” Peter shrugs off his coat and toes off his shoes and makes his way into the rather large kitchen. “What do you need me to do?” 

Stiles wasn’t entirely sure Peter was going to agree so he was somewhat taken back when he jumped right into helping him. “Well, you can mix and hold the bowl while I put in ingredients.” 

Stiles hands Peter the big stainless steel mixing bowl and a whisk to go with it and begins to measure out sugar, golden syrup, and flour, along with the spices like nutmeg, and cinnamon, and ginger of course. Peter did an excellent job of keeping the bowl steady and all the ingredients within the bowl all while making sure that everything was thoroughly mixed together. 

The dough turned out really well.

Smooth and thick and smelling amazingly like ginger and cinnamon and just everything Christmas. It also tasted pretty good too even if Peter did give him an odd look but he had explained that a good cook always makes sure the recipe tastes good. He had still snarked at him and called him a strange boy. 

From there they began to knead the dough. Peter, of course, did this as well considering he was far stronger then Stiles and could probably get it to a much nicer consistency in a shorter period of time then he could. Once the dough was thoroughly kneaded, Stiles had the job of rolling it out onto sheets that weren’t too thick but also not too thin, or else they would be gooey in the middle or burnt, neither of these options was the desired outcome. But Stiles was almost an expert at this point and he managed to roll them so they were perfect each time. 

“I’ve got loads of cookie cutters so pick your favourites and get cutting!” Stiles handed Peter a box of cookie cutters while he talked. Yes, he had so many that he needed a box to keep them all. We all have our weird collections. “Once you fill a sheet with cutouts peel away the leftovers, roll it into a ball and ill flatten it again. Oh and with your cutouts place them on that-” Stiles pointed to a stack of 5 or so cooking trays, “tray and then put them in the oven.” 

“Stiles.” 

“Yeah?”

“I know how to make gingerbread, it’s not as though I haven’t done this before.” 

“Oh, of course not, I’m just… reminding you in case you forgot…” Stiles smiles and turned back to rolling out sheets of gingerbread dough. Peter huffed a little laugh at him and turned back to his own task. 

They worked efficiently for a while, keeping a steady stream of banter and jokes going all while producing consistently gorgeous smelling and even better tasting cookies. Even Peter had been shocked at his ability to put things together. Stiles didn’t think they were anything especially brilliant, but Peter had complimented him and his recipe as though they were gems. 

Once they had finished that had a combined total of around 200 cookies. About 100 of those would be grouped together and put into little bags wrapped with red ribbon along with a candy cane to be given to his dad to give them out to the people that worked at the police station. 

The rest would be split 80/20 between the loft and his house. It was only the start of the season so Stiles knew they would be doing this again as there was no way 80 cookies would sustain a hungry pack of wolves. 

Especially when he knows that pre-werewolf Scott could eat about 40 of them himself.

After they had finished Peter had made his leave. Along with his own little box of cookies, a hug, some encouraging words, and a threat that he would be helping him bake again because he is also a master baker. Peter had snorted but agreed nevertheless. Stiles feels as though he had found someone he could bake with again. He’s sure his mum would approve of him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked that don't be a stranger and leave a kudos and a comment on your way out!
> 
> <3<3<3


End file.
